End of all hope
by Pink Potter
Summary: O que seria do mundo se os heróis desistissem de lutar? Seria o fim de toda a esperança ou existiria algo que os persuadissem a voltar?
1. Chapter 1

Título: End of all hope?

Autora: PinkPotter

Resumo: O que seria do mundo se os heróis desistissem de lutar? Seria o fim de toda a esperança; ou existiria algo que os persuadissem a voltar?

_**End of all hope**_

1) Capítulo 1

_This is the end of all hope (Esse é o fim de toda a esperança)_

_To lose the child, the faith (Perder a criança, a fé)_

_To end all the innocence (Acabar com toda a inocência) _

_To be someone like me (Ser alguém como eu)_

_**End of all hope - Nightwish**_

Amaldiçoou mentalmente o comensal com o qual duelava, enquanto desviava-se dos feitiços que ele lhe lançava, aproveitando que sua varinha há pouco escapara de suas mãos. Havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do homem, como se estivesse divertindo-se com a situação, antes de finalmente matá-la. Ela, então, jogou-se no chão e rolou até a varinha, mas não conseguiu escapar completamente de um feitiço que acabou atingindo-a no braço esquerdo. Gemeu de dor, mas ter recuperado sua varinha a deixou tão contente que sequer ligou para o sangue que lhe escorreu pelo braço.

Foi a vez de ela sorrir. O comensal resmungou algo, mas antes que ele pudesse proferir outro feitiço, Hermione o deixou inconsciente. A morena se aproximou do comensal, e murmurou algumas palavras. Algumas cordas surgiram e aprisionaram o homem. Suspirou cansada, enquanto refletia sobre os últimos duelos que tivera. Os comensais não se tornaram apenas mais numerosos no decorrer da guerra, como também estavam mais fortes. Ou talvez, ela estivesse ficando cansada de tantos anos de batalhas.

Fazia quase cinco anos desde que a segunda guerra realmente começara. Cinco longos anos. Ela tocou levemente o machucado no seu braço, e fez uma careta de dor. Ainda podia ouvir os duelos que provavelmente acontecia ao seu redor. Até quando aquilo duraria? Olhou uma última vez para o comensal caído aos seus pés, então, virou-se para procurar seus amigos. Estavam num pequeno vilarejo trouxa que fora atacado por alguns comensais. Várias casas foram incendiadas, e à medida que caminhava, passava por corpos estirados pelo chão.

Parou ao encontrar Harry; estava de costas para ela, completamente imóvel. Hermione aproximou-se lentamente, e parou ao lado dele. Olhou para a face do moreno, e percebeu que ele tinha o olhar fixo em algo a sua frente. Ao encontrar o que prendia a atenção dele, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, poderiam passar quinhentos anos, e ainda assim não se acostumaria a ver aquele tipo de cena. Uma mulher jazia imóvel abraçada com uma menina. O vestido cor de rosa da pequena garotinha estava banhado de sangue, o qual Hermione jamais saberia dizer de quem realmente era; dela ou da mãe.

- Harry... – ela voltou a mirar a face sombria do amigo.

- Eles não se sentiram penalizados, Hermione. Ela pediu, implorou pela vida da filha, mas de nada adiantou. – sem nem perceber, uma lágrima rolou pela face dela – E ainda fizeram questão de matar a menina primeiro, só para saborear o desespero dela. Eu não conseguir impedir, pois tinham vários comensais ao meu redor.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Será que não? Eu podia tê-las salvados, se tivesse sido mais rápido.

- Não, Harry... Por favor, não pense assim. – ela tocou-lhe o braço, mas o moreno nem se moveu.

- Eu não sou o herói que eles esperavam. – finalmente ele a encarou – E estou cansado de descobrir isso a cada morte que presencio.

- Você é muito mais que um herói... – Hermione disse com um sorriso triste, mas parecia inútil.

- Apenas você pensa assim, e isso não é o suficiente. – ele se afastou.

Ela permaneceu imóvel por vários segundos, apenas observando-o afastar-se. Então, suspirou tristemente, e virou para os dois corpos novamente. Aproximou-se, e após abaixar-se, fechou os olhos da mulher delicadamente; depois, acariciou com carinho a face fria da pequena menina; duas desconhecidas, mas era impossível não sentir tristeza diante de tal cena. Recitou uma prece mentalmente, e após pegar sua varinha, levitou as duas e seguiu em busca dos outros; certamente teriam outros corpos para enterrar.

Hermione caminhou apressada até a porta, pois alguém batia incessantemente. Sorriu ao ver Lupin, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu ao perceber o quanto o homem estava pálido e nervoso. Pediu que entrasse, e sem mais demora, ele começou a falar.

- Você precisa conversar com ele agora mesmo, Hermione! – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa.

- Conversar com quem?

- Harry! Precisa falar com ele o quanto antes e...

- Remus, acalme-se. Por que eu precisaria conversar com Harry com tanta urgência? Não poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã? – ela perguntou.

- Tem que ser hoje e agora, Hermione, antes que seja tarde demais!

- Mas do que está falando?

- Harry está fazendo as malas... – ela arregalou os olhos.

- C-como?

- Isso mesmo. Passei no apartamento dele para conversarmos, pois tenho achado o Harry muito esquisito esses últimos dias... – Lupin disse.

"Um pouco tarde para perceber isso, não, Remus?", ela pensou. Há _muito_ tempo Harry tem estado "esquisito". Era bem mais que isso, ela suspeitava. Aquelas batalhas certamente não estavam fazendo bem a Harry, além do peso que carregava por ser o único que conseguiria vencer Voldemort. Ele não era mais o mesmo, e Hermione sabia que perdia um pouco do amigo todos os dias. Às vezes, nem o reconhecia; contudo, insistia consigo mesmo que as palavras duras que vez ou outra eram dirigidas a ela não passavam de uma forma de descarregar a tristeza contida.

- E o que aconteceu lá?

- Harry estava fazendo as malas. Alegou que estava cansado dessa vida, e precisa de um tempo para ele. Hermione, você não pode permitir que Harry se vá, precisamos dele conosco... Apenas Harry pode acabar de vez com essa maldita guerra e...

- É só nisso que vocês pensam? Na guerra? Já pararam para pensar no Harry e em como ele vem sofrendo? Não... E por quê? Porque o consideram apenas um instrumento para acabar com Voldemort, mas eu devo lembra-los que Harry é um ser humano como nós, não uma arma! – descarregou com raiva.

- Não é bem assim, Mione. É claro que não pensamos no Harry como uma arma, mas apenas ele pode vencer Voldemort! Ele não pode desistir agora... E só você pode impedi-lo.

- Eu não sei se posso, Remus.

- Pelo menos tente. – ele pediu. Hermione respirou fundo, enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. Conhecia Harry muito bem para saber que se estava decidido a ir embora, nada o persuadiria a ficar.

- Está bem. Vou ao apartamento dele agora.

- Obrigado.

Hesitou antes de finalmente tocar a campainha. Não tinha certeza se ainda o encontraria, mas ao ouvir passos aproximarem-se, deu um pequeno sorriso; ainda não era tarde demais. Como se já soubesse que era ela, Harry apenas abriu a porta e se afastou. Então, mesmo sem convite, ela adentrou no apartamento e o seguiu. Ele estava praticamente fechando as malas.

- Eu sabia que ele a mandaria aqui.

- Harry, você tem certeza do que quer fazer? – questionou. Ele evita olhá-la.

- Absoluta. Como eu lhe disse, Hermione, não sou o herói que esperavam.

- Claro que é... Quantas vidas você já salvou e...

- E quantas mortes eu presenciei? – ele virou para finalmente encará-la – Você não deveria estar aqui, nada do que me falar mudará minha decisão. Estou desistindo dessa maldita vida que escolheram por mim! Eu nunca pedi para ser quem sou, e eu estou cansado de ser Harry Potter!

- Mas você é Harry Potter... Você é o escolhido, aquele que pode nos salvar de Voldemort e...

- CALA A BOCA! – ele gritou, irritado – Não quero mais saber disso, será que não entende? Estou farto! Se eu fosse realmente o escolhido já teria terminado com essa guerra há anos. Mas o que eu consegui? Nada! Alias, eu consegui sim... Consegui que alguns amigos morressem por minha causa! – ela baixou a vista. Durante a guerra eles passaram por perdas terríveis, e sem dúvida a morte de Rony fora a pior delas. Hermione sabia que Harry nunca se perdoaria.

- Não, Harry... Não é por aí. Aqueles que se foram morreram defendendo uma causa, a qual eles acreditavam ser a certa.

- É fácil para você dizer isso, não é Hermione? Se alguém morre te defendendo não tem problema, afinal, quem é você? Ninguém! Apenas uma nascida trouxa que ficou amiga de Harry Potter! – ela finalmente pôde ter noção da raiva dele. Nunca ele a tratara com tanta amargura – Agora, se alguém morre defendendo o grande herói, no mínimo, ele tem que vingar a morte dessas pessoas! Mas nem isso eu consegui, pois eu não consigo destruir o maldito Voldemort!

- Rony não ia querer que desistisse. – ela murmurou. Harry a olhou com mais raiva ainda.

- Rony está morto!

- Sim, está morto, mas eu acredito que ele estará sempre olhando por nós!

- Não seja ridícula! – ele revirou os olhos.

- Além disso, eu estou viva, Harry... E eu preciso de você comigo! – Hermione falou.

- Não precisa. Você não precisa de ninguém, Hermione.

- Está enganado. Eu preciso de você sim, eu _quero_ ter você por perto. – ela se aproximou, mas Harry deu um passo para trás – Quando você vai aceitar o amor que sinto por você?

- Nunca. – ela sorriu tristemente – Eu não quero o seu amor, já lhe disse isso. Eu não quero o amor de ninguém. Guarde-o para você, ou procure outro homem que o queira!

- Não foi isso que me disse na primeira vez que te contei que lhe amava, lembra? – ele bufou raivoso.

- Isso foi há anos; numa época em que eu era tolo o suficiente para ter esperanças de um futuro sem Voldemort!

- Pediu que eu esperasse, que derrotaria Voldemort para ficar comigo, pois também gostava de mim e...

- Eu pensava que gostava de você. Nossa, como você é irritante! Quantas vezes precisarei repetir que isso faz parte do passado? Se eu já consegui esquecer essa maldita paixão, por que você não consegue? – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos.

Não demoraria a ficar completamente furioso, e a culpa era somente dela. Para que ficar insistindo num assunto sem fundamento? Talvez, no passado, tivesse sentindo algo por ela, algo mais que a amizade que por tantos anos os uniu. Agora não sentia mais nada; às vezes, ele questionava-se se ainda existia alguma sensibilidade dentro dele ou tudo desaparecera com as vidas que vira partir.

- Porque não é uma paixão... Harry, eu te amo! Fique, por favor. Fique por mim. – ela pediu com os olhos marejados, mas não parecia uma proposta tentadora para ele.

- Ninguém é capaz de mudar minha decisão, Hermione. Eu estou desistindo de lutar, e ninguém pode me persuadir a ficar! – ele pegou a sacola e ia se afastar, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Não... Espera, por favor. – Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés, e o beijou. Harry não se afastou, mas também não correspondeu. – Que droga, Harry! Por que tem que ser tão egoísta?

- Eu estou sendo egoísta? Tem certeza de que não é você quem está sendo a egoísta aqui? – ela ficou em silêncio.

- Maldito! – ela murmurou, raivosa. Um sorriso frio surgiu nos lábios dele, antes de largar as malas e a segurar firmemente pela cintura – O que vai fazer? – ele a jogou na cama, e ficou sobre ela.

- Cala a boca, Hermione! Eu sei que é isso que queria... – então, ele beijou ferozmente o pescoço dela, arrancando um gemido abafado da morena. Nunca haviam assumido compromisso, mas várias vezes dividiram uma cama. Contudo, no passar dos anos, esses momentos foram ficando escassos, até que pareceram que não voltariam a se repetir.

As carícias de Harry, entretanto, nunca estiveram tão agressivas, e mesmo sendo prazeroso, Hermione questionava-se por que não conseguia parar, se aquele não parecia i seu /i Harry. Nas outras vezes, ele sempre fora tão gentil e calmo, completamente diferente daquele momento. Ela queria reunir forças para escapar dali, mas parecia inútil, pois sem nem perceber já estava despida. Quando ele a penetrou com violência, um gemido escapou de seus lábios numa mistura de dor e prazer.

- Harry... – ela murmurou, mas o moreno não prestou atenção – Espera, por favor... Assim não. – Hermione fechou os olhos, e cravou as unhas nas costas dele. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que estava agindo daquela forma? Um outro gemido morreu em sua garganta; ele não estava fazendo amor como das outras vezes, estava machucando-a.

Ele não parecia estar interessado em saber como ela estava se sentindo, apenas movimentava-se com força, atendendo seu próprio desejo. Seus lábios vez ou outra buscavam os dela, e a beijava com ardor; em outros momentos, mordia a curva de seu pescoço. Então, quando ele ficou satisfeito, saiu de cima dela, e deitou ao seu lado. Sequer percebeu as lágrimas silenciosas no rosto de Hermione. A mulher fechou os olhos, e encolheu-se na cama. Nunca tinha sido tão humilhada.

Era muito cedo quando despertou. Mirou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo; apenas cinco da manhã. Suspirou com tristeza, temendo virar-se na cama. Contou até dez, e após reunir coragem virou; a cama estava vazia. Apenas ela estava deitada ali. Sorriu tristemente, no fundo já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria. O que seria do mundo agora? Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos; o que seria dela, sem o homem que tanto amava? Fechou os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça latejar; teriam que encontrar um jeito... De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela não iria desistir.

N/A: Bom... Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que vocês tenham curtido. É uma fic meio dark (pelo menos, eu estou tentando, eheuheiuheiuhe), e eu queria um Harry bem frio (não sei se vou conseguir, pois tenho a mania de escrever Harry bonzinhos demais ¬¬), mas enfim... Aqui está, espero que curtam!! Breve eu posto o próximo!! Será uma short... Acho que terá uns 4 capítulos... D Obrigada a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem!! Bjus!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

_I dream in darkness (__Eu sonho na escuridão)  
I sleep to die, erase the silence (Eu durmo para morrer, apagar o silêncio)  
Erase my life (Apagar minha vida)  
Our burning ashes (Nossas cinzas ardentes)  
Blacken the day (Escurecem o dia)  
A world of nothingness (Um mundo de nada)  
Blow me away (Me expulsa)_ /i 

_**Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence**_

Resmungou algo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um dos travisseiros sobre a cabeça. Certamente deveria ser muito cedo, e não estava disposto a levantar ainda. Havia sido uma noite bem longa, e sua cabeça doia muito, provavelmente devido ao excesso de bebida que tomara. Por que a bendita campainha não parava de tocar? Irritado, acabou levantando. Contudo, seu olhar recaiu sobre um corpo despido ao seu lado, o qual sequer lembrara que deveria estar ali. Revirou os olhos, e caminhou até a porta.

- Bom dia, senhor. – o homem baixinho cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas ao perceber o olhar de Harry tremeu por dentro.

- O que quer?

- Faltam dez minutos para o meio-dia, senhor, e como me pedira, vim avisar-lhe. – ele explicou – Trouxe o seu jornal também.

- Tudo bem. – o moreno pegou o jornal e bateu a porta; sequer agradeceu.

Voltou para a cama, com o jornal nas mãos. Estava naquele hotel há três semanas, desde que chegara em Veneza; evitava usar a magia, estava vivendo praticamente como um trouxa. Nos últimos quatro meses já estivera em mais de cinco países diferente, tentando fugir do inferno que se encontrava o mundo bruxo. Sentou na cama, e a mulher se mexeu, mas continuou dormindo. Era loira, muito bonita, mas Harry nao lembrava seu nome.

O moreno abriu o jornal e olhou rapidamente as manchetes. Geralmente não havia nada muito interessante, mas às vezes encontrava notícias do mundo bruxo "camufladas". E dessa vez não foi diferente; na página três havia uma reportagem sobre uma pequena vila não muito longe dali que havia sido castigada por um terrível terremoto e quase todos os seus moradores haviam morrido. Terremoto? Ele duvidava; não havia fotos das pessoas que morreram o que provavelmente significava que seus corpo devem ter sido escondidos para que não descobrissem o que realmente acontecera; ataque de comensais.

Jogou o jornal longe, e levantou. Tentava ficar longe o máximo que podia do mundo bruxo, mas nem sempre conseguia. Seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, então, após se arrumar, deixou o quarto do hotel. Quando chegou à recepção, falou com o mesmo homem que lhe acordara para que levasse um café da manhã para a mulher que havia em seu quarto, além de avisá-la de que já poderia ir embora. O homem assentiu, e sem demora, Harry deixou o hotel.

Caminhou sem saber exatamente para onde, mas isso nao parecia ter muita importância. Toda a sua vida há muito tempo não tinha um sentido definido, e ele simplesmente acrditava que vivia por viver. Se um raio o atingisse, e ele morresse naquele momento, ninguém, provavelmente sentiria falta. Ele respirou fundo, e parou em frente à uma vitrine, mas seu olhar não estava interessado em nada dentro da loja, mas sim no reflexo que vira sem querer.

Harry virou lentamente para ter certeza de que seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça, e após vê-la não soube exatamente o que pensar. Hermione estava do outro lado da rua, com um homem ao seu lado. Ela sorria e parecia muito à vontade com o sujeito, o qual Harry não fazia idéia de quem era. Ainda assim, não gostou nem pouco do que vira, e sem nem perceber, apertava os punhos com raiva. Contudo, ele não se aproximou; ao contrário, respirou fundo, e se afastou, sem que ela o visse. Não deseja encontrá-la e ouvi-la novamente implorar para que voltasse. Se é que ela faria isso; talvez tivsse seguido o conselho dele, e agora estava com outro.

Hermione sentiu uma sensação estranha; um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, então ela virou-se a procura de algo que não sabia exatamente o que era. O homem que estava ao seu lado questionou se havia algum problema, mas ela negou, e sorriu. Hermione, então, continuou a contar à Roger sobre alguma conversa que tivera com Gina tempos atrás, e o homem riu ao ouvir histórias da noiva. Não demorou muito para a ruiva juntar-se a eles.

- Pronto, já comprei! – ela disse, após beijar levemente os lábios de Roger.

- E o que exatamente você comprou, Gina? – Hermione quis saber. Estavam caminhando, quando de repente a ruiva parara, e após pedir que esperassem, entrou numa loja.

- É para você, Mione.

- Para mim?

- Sim. Lembrei de você assim que o vi, e tinha que comprar!

- Obrigada, Gina.

- Mas não abra agora. No hotel, você faz isso... – Gina sujeriu – Estou congelando!

- Claro, melhor irmos. – Hermione disse, e os outros dois concordaram.

Foram à Itália por causa dos ataques constantes que estavam acontecendo no país. Por serem muitos, o Ministério italiano não estava conseguindo dar conta, e acabou pedindo ajuda ao Ministério bruxo inglês, que enviou aurores para várias cidades. Hermione, Gina, Roger e outros foram designados para Veneza, e há menos de três dias, um pequena vila próxima à Veneza havia sido completamente destruída por comensais, e eles tiveram que encobrir o acontecimento e inventar uma história para os jornais trouxas. Quando finalmente terminaram, retornaram à cidade. Não sabiam por quanto tempo permaneceriam ali, mas estavam em constante estado de alerta.

Hermione despediu-se dos amigos, e seguiu para seu quarto. Estava muito cansada, e precisava de um banho bem quente. Chegando ao seu aposento, abriu o presente de Gina e sorriu; havia adorado, e assim que a visse a agradeceria novamente. Colocou o presente sobre o criado-mudo, e caminhou para o banheiro. Estavam num hotel bruxo, financiado pelo Ministério italiano. Ela entrou na banheira, e após rencostar à cabeça, fechou os olhos.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo. – Hermione disse após sentarem num restaurante.

- Ah, Mione... Não a deixaríamos sozinha naquele hotel. – Gina sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, pois achamos você uma ótima companhia. – Roger completou.

- Sim, mas isso poderia ser um jantar bem mais romântico, apenas com vocês dois...

- Esqueça, Roger e eu teremos outros jantares romântico em Veneza.

- Ainda assim, eu deveria ter ficado no hotel.

- Não está se sentindo bem? Se quiser, poderemos voltar e... – a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

- Estou bem, Gina, apenas um pouco cansada.

- Por favor, Mione, fique... – Roger pediu.

- Está bem, mas eu irei embora antes de vocês... Para que aproveitem um pouco a noite. – ela disse, e o casal acabou concordando.

Após o pedido, enquanto esperavam, conversaram e riram bastante. Eram raras as vezes em que podiam aproveitar um momento como aquele, sem pensar na guerra que os atormentava. Durante todo o jantar foi como se eles estivessem em paz, e nada os amentrasse. Quando terminou, Hermione decidiu ir embora; não estava com vontade de comer sobremesa, então, mesmo com os protestos dos amigos, ela partiu. Gina e Roger estavam noivos, ela pensava, mereciam um momento só deles.

A mulher apertou o casaco, estava uma noite muito fria. Então, ela caminhou sem pressa a procura de um lugar para desaparatar. Foi quando ela sentiu um calafrio, e teve a sensação de que estava sendo seguida. Respirou fundo, e decidiu que manteria os passos lentos, para que não desconfiassem que percebera que a seguiam. Dobrou um esquina, e encostou-se rapidamente à parede de um prédio, e no momento seguinte dois vultos negros surgiram. Ela puxou a varinha e gritou um feitiço que atingiu o primeiro vulto.

- Malditos! Será que nunca nos deixarão em paz? – disse com raiva, e ouviu uma risada sonora do que ainda estava de pé. Protegeu-se do feitiço que ele lançou, mas acabou se desequilibrando, e caiu.

- Crucio! – ele gritou, e a dor da maldição atingiu todo o seu corpo, contudo, foi por poucos segundos, pois alguém atingiu o comensal.

- Quem está aí? Gina? Roger? – Hermione perguntou, assustada, pois estava escuro e ela não podia ver o seu "salvador".

- Roger? É esse o nome de seu novo amante? – ela gelou ao ouvir aquela voz novamente.

- H-harry? – Hermione piscou várias vezes, questionando-se mentalmente se não estava ouvindo vozes que não existiam.

- Eu acho que deveria arranjar um homem mais forte, Hermione, pois esse pelo visto não consegue protegê-la. – ele disse enquanto se aproximava. Ela não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, e apenas sentiu um puxão nada gentil, quando Harry a "ajudou" a levantar.

- Do que está falando?

- Oras, estou falando do seu novo homem... Eu os vi hoje.

- Você me viu. – ela lembrou da sensação estranha que tivera mais cedo, quando estava com Roger – Mas o Roger não é meu _homem_ ele é noivo da Gina.

- Ah... Bom, então sugiro que encontre um logo, pois eu não estou mais a sua disposição para ficar bancando o herói de mulheres burras que andam sozinhas uma hora dessas. – ele disse com uma voz tão fria, que ela não teve certeza se estava mesmo falando com o Harry.

- O que faz aqui?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu, e ia se afastar, mas ela o chamou.

- Harry... – um filme rápido do último "encontro" deles passou em sua mente, e apesar de toda mágoa que sentiu pelo moreno, ainda assim não conseguia odiá-lo, não conseguia "desistir" dele – Obrigada.

- Não precisava agradecer. – Harry lançou um feitiço nos dois comensais, e quando ia finalmente embora, ouviu Hermione tropeçar – O que foi agora?

- Nada. – ele virou e iluminou o local com a varinha.

- Eu perguntei o que foi, Hermione.

- E eu respondi! Não foi nada... Pode ir embora agora, se quiser... Não preciso mais de você. – um sorriso sarcastico surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Ah, claro... Agora que não sou mais _útil_ você me manda embora. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não seja estúpido, Harry! Não era isso que queria fazer? Não queria tanto ir embora? Pois vá, estou bem! – mentiu. Havia torcido o pé, e se não estivesse encostada à parede provavelmente não conseguiria ficar em pé. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos, reconhecendo a mágoa e orgulho dentro deles.

- Segura...

- C-como? – ele fingiu que jogou algo, e Hermione desequilibrou-se novamente. Ao pisar com força no chão, ela fez uma careta de dor, e só não caiu porque o moreno a aparou.

- Você é tão orgulhosa, Hermione! – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Foi a convivência com certas pessoas que me deixou assim. – Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Aonde está hospedada?

- Num hotel perto daqui; como disse, eu não preciso de sua ajuda, pois posso aparatar perto de lá.

- E como pretende chegar ao seu quarto? Pulando em um pé só? – perguntou, ironicamente.

- Sim, seria uma opção, mas você poderia curar meu pé com um simples feitiço.

- Disse que não precisava de mim.

- Não preciso, outra pessoa pode fazer isso... Mas se o fizer agora, não precisa me acompanhar até o hotel. – Hermione falou ainda bem próximo dele.

- Pois eu prefiro levá-la até seu quarto. – ela percebeu um sorriso jocoso nos lábios dele, e tentou bater nele, mas Harry a segurou com força – O que foi? Não me diga que eu a ofendi?

- Miserável! Não tocará em mim novamente... Não como da última vez. – os olhos dela marejaram, e por um momento pensou ter visto as expressões dele suavizarem, como se tivesse se dado conta de como a tratara.

- Será mesmo? – ele perguntou, voltando a sua expressão fria. Ela cerrou os dentes, e ele sorriu ainda mais – Qual o hotel?

Assim que ela respondeu, eles desaparataram. Surgiram próximo ao hotel, e Harry a ajudou a entrar, servindo de apoio. Ela cumprimentou o atentendente da recepção, e sem demoras seguiu com Harry para seu quarto. Abriu a porta, e em seguida, ele o ajudou a sentar na cama. Então, Harry agachou e murmurou o feitiço para curar o pé dela.

- Pronto. Está entregue. – ele falou enquanto levantava. Hermione manteve o silêncio. – Não vai agradecer dessa vez?

- Para quê? Não reconhece minha gratidão mesmo. – Hermione levantou, e após se afastar, começou a retirar o casaco como sempre fazia.

- Então, adeus! – ele ia se virar para caminhar até a porta, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre o criado-mudo dela. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver um par de sapatinhos cor-de-rosa que certamente só caberiam em pés de um bebê. Então, ao olhar novamente para a mulher, viu pela primeira vez a pequena barriga que começava a se desenvolver, agora que ela estava sem o casaco.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou sem entender, até que lembrou que Harry não sabia da gravidez – Maldição! – murmurou para si mesmo. E ele deveria ter continuado sem saber.

N/A: Bom... Fico mui feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do primeiro cap, e do meu "Dark Harry" \o/ heiuehuiehuieihe... Ele vai permanecer assim por mais algum tempo... D Está aqui mais um cap, espero que curtam!! Um agradecimento especial a todos que leram, comentaram ou votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

_Should it hurt to love you? (Deveria doer para amar você?)__  
__Should I feel like i do? (Eu deveria me sentir como me sinto?)__  
__Should I lock the last open door (Eu deveria trancar a última porta aberta?)__  
__My ghosts are gaining on me (Meus fantasmas estão lucrando comigo)_

_**All that I'm living for – Evanescence**_

- Então, adeus! – ele ia se virar para caminhar até a porta, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre o criado-mudo dela. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver um par de sapatinhos cor-de-rosa que certamente só caberiam em pés de um bebê. Então, ao olhar novamente para a mulher, viu pela primeira vez a pequena barriga que começava a se desenvolver, agora que ela estava sem o casaco. 

- O que foi? – ela perguntou sem entender, até que lembrou que Harry não sabia da gravidez – Maldição! – murmurou para si mesmo. E ele deveria ter continuado sem saber.

- O que significa isso? Por acaso está grávida? – a resposta era muito óbvia, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- E que importância isso teria para você? – ela manteve o olhar firme, atenta às expressões dele. Será que aquela criança conseguiria sensibilizá-lo?

- É meu?

- Sim, Harry. _Ela_ é nossa. – um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione ao contar.

- Eu não quero essa criança, Hermione. – a frieza com que ele disse aquilo a magoou intensamente.

- Não lhe perguntei se queria; posso cuidar muito bem dela sozinha.

- Por acaso... Era essa sua intenção quando dormiu comigo naquele dia?

- Mas do que está falando? – Hermione questionou horrorizada, enquanto se aproximava.

- Talvez pensasse que uma criança me faria ficar e lutar. Contudo, _querida_, sinto desapontá-la, mas seu planinho rídiculo não foi bem sucedi... – ele não continuou de falar, pois a palma da mão de Hermione atingiu a bochecha esquerda dele com toda sua força.

- Nunca mais repita isso! – ela disse com raiva. Um sorriso frio surgiu nos lábios dele, e no instante seguinte, ele a segurou pelo punho.

- E você, nunca mais ouse encostar em mim... – Harry apertou o punho dela, mas ela não reclamaria da dor – Ou eu posso esquecer que é uma mulher e...

- E o quê? Vai me bater? Pois pode bater, Harry... Garanto-lhe que a agressão física doeria bem menos que essas suas palavras e esse seu olhar frio! Como pode ser tão perverso ao ponto de sugerir que eu dormi com você para engravidar?

- Por que não? Vocês fariam de tudo para ter o idiota Potter de volta, não?

- Não seja tão convencido, Harry. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, e sabe muito bem disso!

- Eu não quero essa menina. Não lhe pedi um filho, e você deveria ter se cuidado.

- _Eu_ deveria ter me cuidado? Ah, claro... Eu sou a única responsável por essa criança ter sido formada. – ela disse ironicamente – Além disso, não sei se ainda lembra, mas naquela noite você mais parecia um animal no cio! – ele ficou quieto, mas apenas por um breve instante.

- Não lembro de tê-la visto reclamar, Hermione. – ele apertou os olhos – Ainda posso ouir seus gemidos, _querida_.

- Pare de me chamar assim. E eu posso ter gemido sim, mas apenas quando começamos, pois eu pensei que seria como das outras vezes. Contudo, Harry, eu garanto que se tivesse prestado mais atenção em mim naquele momento teria visto as lágrimas em meu rosto por perceber que estava tentando fazer amor com um monstro! – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, mantendo a expressao fria. As palavras dela não pareciam capazes de afetá-lo.

- E esse monstro é o pai de sua filha.

- _Pai_ é uma palavra muito forte. Você ajudou na concepção dela, mas pai você ainda não é. Tinha esperanças de que ao saber dela você mudasse um pouco, mas novamente me enganei. Nada pode resgatar o meu antigo Harry, não é? 

- Não. Não há o que ser resgatado, pois aquele _antigo_ e ingênuo Harry não existe há muito tempo. – ele falou.

- É mesmo uma pena, minha pequena Isobel nem nasceu e já é órfã! Entretanto, ela tem uma mãe que, sem dúvida, fará tudo por ela!

- Confesso que nunca a vi tão confiante, Hermione, mas duvido que consiga criá-la sozinha. Disse que aquele homem é noivo da Gina, mas talvez tenha arranjado algum estúpido o suficiente para acreditar na sua história de vítima e te ajudar com essa menina!

- Primeiro, eu posso muito bem cuidar de minha filha sozinha! Segundo, pare de falar como se ela fosse um estorvo, e terceiro, Harry... Talvez eu tenha mesmo encontrado alguém, um homem de verdade que estaria disposto a enfrentar tudo ao meu lado, e não um covarde que na primeira tempestade foge! – ela provocou, fazendo-o bufar de raiva, e o espelho que havia na parede quebrou.

- Então, você acha que sou um covarde? – ele se aproximou, perigosamente, e Hermione tremeu por dentro, apesar de não ter demonstrado.

- Sim, eu acho que você se tornou um covarde. Sua vida certamente teve mais dificuldades que a de outras pessoas, mas eu estivesse sempre a sua disposição, desde o dia em que te conheci. Eu permaneci ao seu lado, lutei com você, sofri as mesmas perdas que você, Harry... Mas você mudou, deixou que a guerra te transformasse nisso que é hoje. – Hermione o olhou bem nos olhos – Você não é mais o homem que eu admirei um dia.

- Suponho que você admira esse seu novo homem, contudo, eu não vejo uma aliança em seu dedo. Talvez, ele não seja tão homem assim, afinal não teve coragem de selar um compromisso com você.

- Se eu confio na pessoa, não preciso de objetos para demonstrar meus relacionamentos. – Hermione revirou os olhos – Estou cansada dessa conversa, Harry. Por que não vai procurar alguma garotinha para se divertir? Era isso que tanto queria quando fugiu da Inglaterra, não? - dessa vez, foram alguns vidros de perfume que explodiram – Quer parar de destruir o meu quarto e ir embora , por favor?

- Eu posso lhe mostrar agora mesmo que sou muito homem, Hermione. – ele a segurou pelo queixo com uma das mãos, e a beijou, mas a morena não correspondeu. Então, Harry parou, e sorriu maliciosamente – Não costumava reagir assim às minhas carícias.

- Isso era quando você me tratava com carinho. – Harry manteve o sorriso.

- Eu realmente duvido que consiga resistir por muito tempo.

- E eu lhe garanto que uma noite como aquela nunca mais se repetirá! – ela não se movia, e mesmo estando louca de vontade de abraçá-lo, suas mãos estavam imóveis – Vá embora, agora.

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, e finalmente se afastou. Caminhou até a porta, e antes de sair, sorriu friamente para a morena. Hermione fechou a porta e encostou as costas contra ela, como se temesse que ele voltasse. Não queria ouvir mais nada que viesse de Harry, pois sabia que sempre seriam palavras duras a fim de magoá-la. Colocou as mãos no ventre, e sorriu, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua face; não queria desistir de Harry, pois negava-se a acreditar que aquela máscara fria permaneceria. Um dia ele acordaria, e Hermione torcia para que não fosse tarde demais.

- O que está dizendo? – Gina sentou na cama da amiga, enquanto a outra terminava de ajeitar os cabelos.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Encontrei o Harry ontem! – ela suspirou, e finalmente encarou a amiga – Eu fui atacada, ele acabou me ajudando e me trouxe de volta para o hotel.

- E como ele está?

- Fisicamente está ótimo, mas psicologicamente continua o mesmo, talvez até pior. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Gina. Ele me disse tanta coisa horrível.

- Não fica assim não, Mione. Eu adoro o Harry, mas eu não vou permitir que ele seja grosso com você novamente. – Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas eu duvido que nos encontremos mais uma vez. – ela suspirou tristemente.

- Você contou sobre a Isobel?

- Não contei, mas ele viu os sapatinhos que você me deu de presente, e deduziu. Harry deixou bem claro que não a queria. – a morena sentou ao lado da amiga – Eu imaginei tantas vezes o momento em que ele descobrisse, mas em todos os meus devaneios ele sempre sorriu e me abraçava.

- Talvez quando ela nascer...

- Não, eu duvido. Eu nem sei se há alguma maneira de trazer o antigo Harry de volta, nem mesmo a nossa filha.

- Ah, Mione. Não fica assim. – Gina abraçou a amiga – Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Recebi uma carta do Ministério, a qual dizia que ficaremos aqui por mais uma semana. Depois, devemos retornar à Inglaterra.

- Certo.

- E como foi o resto da noite ontem? – Hermione perguntou, sorrindo para a ruiva.

Encheu novamente a taça com vinho tinto, e em seguida tomou mais um gole. A refeição que pedira estava praticamente intocada, não tinha fome. A lembrança da noite passada continuava a atormentá-lo, e a idéia de ser pai parecia persegui-lo. Amaldiçoou Hermione inúmeras vezes por ter permitido aquela gravidez; negava-se a aceitar qualquer "culpa" de sua parte, afinal, ela era a mulher e deveria ter se cuidado. Isto apenas confirmava a suposição de que tudo havia sido premeditado, e ele caíra como um idiota.

Entretanto, Harry não seria enganado novamente. Ninguém o faria de idiota e o obrigaria a voltar por causa de uma menina que ele sequer desejava. Tomou outro gole de vinho, e resmungou algo inaudível. Por que teve que reencontrá-la? Seria bem mais fácil se nunca tivesse visto Hermione em Veneza.

- Papai? – ergueu a sobrancelha, e virou-se, ao sentir um leve puxão em seu casaco, e ao olhar para baixo encontrou um garotinho, o qual deveria ter uns 4 anos, no máximo.

- O que é garoto?

- O senhor não é o meu pai... Papai? – ele parecia assustado, e seus olhos marejaram. Harry não soube o que fazer – Papai?

- Ben! – um homem, cujo cabelo era bem negro como o de Harry, apareceu – Disse para não sair de perto de mim. Quer me matar do coração? – ele sorriu para Harry, enquanto carregava o menino – Perdoe-me, senhor.

- Papai! – o garotinho abraçou o homem.

- Tudo bem. Acho que ele pensou que eu você fosse. – Harry falou, indiferente.

- Sim, deve ter nos confundido. Temos que ficar de olho nesses pequenos, senão... Nem quero imaginar como eu ficaria se ele sumisse. O senhor tem filhos?

- Não.

- Ah, mas quanto so tiver, saberá exatamente o que estou falando. Os filhos são como partes de nós! – ele sorriu, mas Harry manteve-se sério – Agora, com licença. 

- Toda! – Harry revirou os olhos. Levou a taça à boca, e dessa vez tomou quase todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Deveria ser alguma praga que Hermione lhe lançou. Chamou o garçom, pediu a conta, e saiu.

Resolveu voltar para o hotel, quando uma explosão o assustou, e na mesma hora ele se abaixou. À sua esquerda, uma fumaça negra surgiu, não demorando para Harry ouvir outras explosões. "Malditos! Estão atacando!", disse em pensamento. O ideal seria ignorar totalmente o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, mas ele não conseguiu. Uma parte "estúpida" dele o guiou ao local das explosões, tomando cuidado, apenas com alguns escobros.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, e viu que aquela fumaça negra era uma barreira mágica, e estava evitando que os dois imensos gigantes e os diversos dementadores se espalhassem. Havia várias pessoas tentando manter o ataque sobre controle, e não demorou para Harry encontrar Hermione tentando repelir um dementador. Permaneceu imóvel por vários minutos, apenas observando a batalha. Sabia que seria questão de tempo imobilizarem o gigante, e afugentarem todos os dementadores.

Não precisavam dele; Harry sempre soube que não era importante quanto diziam, afinal estava fora há mais de quatro meses, e o mundo não havia sido destruído por Voldemort. Riu friamente para si mesmo, deveria ser alguma estratégia, um modo de intimidar Voldemort. Talvez a profecia sequer existira, e fora tudo um plano da Ordem da Fênix para persudi-lo a lutar como um imbecil.

Continuou observando a batalha, mas sua atenção sempre voltada para Hermione. Como ela tinha coragem de lutar naquele _estado_? Balançou a cabeça negativamente; sempre querendo demonstrar superioridade, será que a morena não mudaria nunca? Estreitou os olhos quando percebeu um dementador começou se aproximar por trás de Hermione. Ela mal teve tempo de afugentar o dementados a sua frente, quando o que vinha por trás a atingiu, fazendo-a soltar um grito de desespero.

A morena caiu de joelhos, e agora dois dementadores sobrevoavam ao seu redor. Harry continuou parado, seus pulsos fechados e os dentes cerrados, ordenando em pensamento que a mulher se levantasse para combater os dmentadores. Quando percebeu que ela não levantaria, e estava inconsciente, Harry tentou se aproximar, ainda usando as árvores como barreira. Um dos companheiros de Hermione também notou que o que ocorrera, e afugentou os dementadores de perto dela, mas não conseguiu verificar se ela estava bem, pois outros dementadores o impediram.

Harry, então, pegou sua varinha e após sussurrar um feitiço contra a barreira mágica conseguiu ultrapassá-la. Abaixou-se e percebeu que Hermione estava viva, apesar de sua respiração estar muito fraca. Tomou-a nos braços, mas antes de sair da barreira mágica, encontrou Gina com o olhar. A ruiva parecia surpresa ao vê-lo, mas acabou sorrindo; sabia que Harry não faria mal a Hermione, pelo menos não fisicamente. Gina sorriu, porém, ele não correspondeu, apenas se afastou com a morena nos braços.

Ele desaparatou, reaparecendo próximo ao hotel no qual estava hospedado. Seguiu com Hermione nos braços, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que recebia de todos os presentes na recepção. Logo, adentrou em seu quarto, e a colocou sobre a cama. Sua pele estava fria e pálida, sua respiração continuava fraca e irregular. Harry buscou algo em suas gavetas, e após achar um pequeno frasco com um líquido azul marinho, levantou um pouco a cabeça de Hermione e despechou lentamente quase todo o conteúdo. Com aquela poção revitalizadora ela certamente ficaria melhor.

Mirou a face da mulher, afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo; por que a trouxe para seu apartamento? Era impossível negar que de alguma forma Hermione mexia com ele, por mais que demonstrasse o contrário, na frente dela. Não a via há tanto tempo, mas preocupou-se ao vê-la sendo atacada.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o ventre da mulher, e sem nem perceber sua mão repousou naquela região. Acariciou a barriga dela, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso sincero surgiu em seus lábios. Uma filha... Eles teriam uma filha! Piscou várias vezes, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Maldita fosse Hermione por tentar manipulá-lo, ele não permitiria. Aquela criança não significava nada para ele. Nada. Resmungou algo inaudível, e se afastou, caminhando até a janela. De seu quarto ainda podia ver a fumaça negra, a batalha ainda não havia terminado.

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora gente, mas a memória do meu pc queimou e depois disso, teve uma série de problemas por aqui, então eu fiquei quase duas semanas sem poder escrever. Mas aqui está o cap, espero que gostem... Minha próxima atualização é "Cuida bem de mim", farei o possível para atualizá-la o quanto antes. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

_Nada adianta depois se lamentar_

_por maior que seja sua displicência..._

_Volta ou vai embora, meu amor_

_Sem ameaças ensaias na frente do espelho_

_O caminho mais fácil,_

_nem sempre é melhor que da dor_

_**Lama – Luxúria**_

Precisava abrir os olhos, saber onde estava, mas eles pareciam pesados demais, e ela não encontrava forçar para fazê-lo. Também não conseguia mover qualquer parte de seu corpo, como se todo ele estivesse sob efeito de algum feitiço paralizante. Frustrada, ela só conseguiu gemer baixinho, chamando a atenção de Harry. O moreno passara as últimas três horas "preso" naquele quarto por causa dela. Por que ainda não havia acordado?

Aproximou-se o suficiente para perceber as expressões estranhas na face de Hermione, contudo, ela permanecia imóvel. Cerrou os olhos, mas não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Nem foram tantos dementadores assim, que a atacaram, e ela já havia tomado a poção revitalizadora. Por que ainda estava inconsciente?

- Talvez eu deva deixá-la num hospital! – disse para si mesmo, mirando-a – Saberão o que fazer com ela! Já perdi tempo demais!

Mesmo não tendo forças para se mover, ela pôde ouvi-lo. Era Harry! Harry estava ao lado dela, será que ele a havia salvado? As expressões de seu rosto se suavizaram, ela confiava nele; estava segura com ele. A tentativa de pronunciar o nome dele foi frustrada, e tudo que ela conseguiu emitir foi um novo gemido. Harry olhou novamente para Hermione, erguendo a sobrancelha ao ver que um pequeno sorriso parecia surgir nos lábios da mulher.

- Talvez... Você só precise de mais um pouco de tempo para recuperar suas forças. – ele falou, surpreso com o próprio tom de voz.

Harry deu um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que as dúvidas borbulhavam em sua mente. Tentava convencer-se do contrário, mas não podia negar que Hermione ainda era capaz de mexer com seus sentimentos. Por quê? Não queria razões para voltar ao inferno do qual fugira meses atrás. Queria viver sua vida, sem que o herói Potter pudesse atrapalhar. Bufou de raiva, e buscou um pedaço de papel, no qual deixou uma breve nota para Hermione.

i "Vá embora assim que tiver forças, e não me procure mais!" /i . E deixou sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. Não poderia ficar mais tempo perto dela, e deixar que influenciasse suas decisões como sempre fizera. Mirou o corpo dela, ainda imóvel sobre a cama. Seria questão de horas até que finalmente pudesse deixá-lo em paz. Para assegurar-se de que não correria o risco de vê-la novamente, só retornaria ao hotel no dia seguinte.

Bateu a porta do quarto, e ao chegar à recepção, deixou ordens com o gerente para que ele atendesse qualquer pedido da moça que estava em seu quarto. O homem assentiu, vendo partir um Harry cheio de pressa, que seguiu para uma boate qualquer. Passaria a noite no apartamento de alguma mulher; isso certamente não seria problema para ele.

Aos poucos, ela conseguiu mexer os dedos das mãos, e à medida em que o tempo passava, suas forças iam voltando lentamente. Quando finalmente pôde abrir os olhos, sorriu sozinha ao mirar o teto do quarto; no mesmo instante, levou a mão ao ventre, acariciando o local por vários minutos.

- Estamos bem, querida. Seu pai nos salvou. – a voz dela soou bem fraca, quase inaudível. Contudo, estava tão feliz por ter sido salva por Harry que nem se preocupou. Sabia que os dementadores por pouco não a mataram, e demoraria bem mais para recuperar suas forças por causa da gravidez, mas ainda assim sentia-se contente.

Já era noite quando finalmente ela conseguiu ajeitar-se na cama, e sentar. Olhou ao seu redor, estranhando o silêncio do aposento. Provavelmente ele fora jantar, disse em pensamento. Seu próprio estômago reclamou para lembrá-la de que também precisava se alimentar, porém, com certeza Harry estaria de volta em breve. Um sorriso ainda maior brincava em seus lábios; certamente, ele vira a batalha e a salvou quando percebeu que estava prestes a morrer. Ainda tinha sentimentos bons nele.

Hermione suspirou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ainda estava tão fraca e cansada, como se tivesse lutado por dias inteiros sem descanso. Cansada da escuridão em que se econtrava, voltou-se para o criado-mudo, acendendo o abajur que havia ali. Um belo quarto de hotel, pensou. Então, seu olhar recaiu sobre o pedaço de papel que estava perto do abajur, e sem nem precisar pegá-lo, reconheceu a letra de Harry; seu coração afundou em seu peito ao ler aquelas palavras tão frias. Uma onda de raiva percerreu todo seu corpo.

Sentiu uma ânsia de vômito, mas como não havia nada em seu estômogo, ficara apenas com a sensação ruim. Deveria ser mesmo a mulher mais cega do mundo; não havia nada de bom em Harry, e só Merlim saberia por que a salvara. Ela agora tinha certeza de que não deveria ser por amor. Buscou forças que pareciam não existir, e levantou. O quarto girou, e Hermione cambaleou para trás, forçando-a parar por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo, mirando a porta, não ficaria nem mais um segundo ali.

Seus lentos passos finalmente alcançaram o elevador, e quando este finalmente aparecera, Hermione entrou. Um senhor baixinho e careca, que já estava no elevador a encarou, preocupado, ela estava pálida.

- A senhorita está bem? – questionou ao notar que ela não conseguira apertar o botão do andar que desejava.

- Preciso sair desse lugar. – ela murmurou, encostando-se à parede do elevador.

- Está muito pálida. – ele ignorou totalmente o que Hermione disse. O elevador estava descendo, e sensação de que tudo ao seu redor girava estava ainda pior. Ela fechou os olhos para afastar aquela sensação ruim, preocupando ainda mais o homem – Senhorita?

Dessa vez ela não respondeu mais. Perdeu a consciência e se o homem não a aparasse teria desabado no chão do elevador. Quando o elevador chegou à recepção, o homem gritou por ajuda, e logo várias pessoas o ajudaram. Uma ambulância foi chamada, mas ninguém sabia exatamente quem era aquela mulher. O porteiro sabia apenas que chegara com Harry Potter mais cedo.

Eram quase onze horas quando Harry retornou ao hotel. Tinha certeza absoluta de que não teria mais que ver Hermione novamente, então, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, quando passou pela portaria. Deu bom dia ao recepcionista e ia subir quando o mesmo o chamou. Ergueu a sobrancelha, visivelmente chateado por ter que ouvir o que quer que aquele homem tinha a lhe dizer.

- S-senhor Potter?

- Seja breve por favor. – ele disse rispidamente.

- Tentamos contactá-lo ontem à noite, senhor, mas não sabíamos onde estava e... – começou, nervosamente. Harry não tinha uma fama muito boa no hotel, e nenhum dos trabalhadores gostava de falar com ele.

- Que diabos aconteceu?

- Aquela moça, senhor... Quando pediu que atendesse a qualquer pedido que fizesse não sabíamos que...

- Do que está falando? Por acaso ela ainda está aqui?

- Não, ela não está mais aqui. – Harry respirou aliviado – Mas o que quero dizer, senhor, é que deveria ter avisado que ela estava doente e...

- Doente? Deve haver algum engano! Aquela mulher deveria estar perfeitamente bem ontem mesmo!

- Não, senhor. A senhorita teve que ser levada às pressas ao hospital. Não sabíamos onde o senhor estava, por isso não avisamos... – a partir daquele momento Harry não ouviu mais nada. Hermione foi levada ao hospital? Por quê? Ela já deveria estar boa, foram poucos dementadores, além disso, Harry lhe dera uma poção revitalizadora. Precisaria de poucas horas para se recuperar totalmente e ir embora.

- Qual hospital? – perguntou, cortando mais uma vez o homem.

- O hospital público central, senhor. Não sabíamos o nome dela, nem qualquer outra informação de parentes ou amigos.

- Maldição! – ele murmurou, antes de sair apressado.

Ele entrou como um furacão no hospital. Procurou a recepção, mas teve que esperar que a recepcionista desligasse para atendê-lo. Quando finalmente a mulher se aproximou, Harry perguntou.

- Procure onde está Hermione Granger. – ordenou. A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa, com a arrogância do homem.

- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas a sua secretária particular ainda não chegou. – ela respondeu com um sorriso tão fácil, que Harry teve que se controlar para não azará-la.

- Senhorita, será que, por favor, poderia me informar o quarto de Hermione Granger?

- Agora vamos nos entender. – a mulher sorriu mais uma vez, antes de digitar o nome no computador – Sinto informá-lo, mas não temos nenhuma paciente com esse nome.

- Como não? Disseram-me que ela deu entrada aqui ontem!

- Não há esse nome no nosso sistema. – explicou. Ele, então, lembrou o que pessoal do hotel não sabia o nome de Hermione.

- Ah, sim... Talvez, ainda não saibam o nome dela... Uma moça morena, grávida, que deu entrada neste hospital ontem à noite. Acho que estava inconsciente e...

- Ah! Sei de quem está falando, mas ela não está mais nesse hospital.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Ela foi medicada aqui sim, mas assim que ficou consciente ela começou a chamar por uma amiga dela... Localizamos a moça, e assim que ela chegou aqui, pediu transferência.

- Sabe para que hospital foram?

- Não. Não revelaram, mas provavelmente um hospital particular. – ela supôs. Harry, no entanto, imaginou que teriam levado Hermione a um hospital bruxo.

- Obrigado. – sem mais uma palavra, ele deixou o hospital.

Não deveria se preocupar; provavelmente Gina levara Hermione para um hospital bruxo e ela logo se recuperaria. Contudo, havia uma certa culpa nele, e não conseguia ignorar. O mais certo seria ir embora da Itália naquele instante, porém, precisa ter certeza de que Hermione não corria nenhum risco de morte. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, e seguiu para o único hospital bruxo que existia em Veneza.

Fez exatamente o mesmo que fizera no outro hospital, e dessa vez havia uma paciente chamada Hermione Granger lá. Certificou-se de que estava viva e bem, mas não foi embora como planejara. Ao descobrir em que quarto se encontrava, seguiu até ele. Quando alcançou o quarto, abriu lentamente a porta, e a encontrou adormecida na cama, ainda bem pálida. Uma sensação ruim percorreu todo o corpo dele, não gostando de vê-la daquele modo. Pensou em tocar-lhe a mão, mas antes que pudesse a porta se abriu novamente. O olhar que Gina lhe lançou foi tão intenso, que Harry teve certeza de que se ela pudesse, teria matado-o apenas com aquele olhar.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou baixo, mas o suficiente para que ele ouvisse; contudo, ele a ignorou completamente, e deixou o quarto. Ela o seguiu – Eu fiz uma pergunta, Harry, e gostaria muito que me respondesse!

- Não é da sua conta, Gina. – ele respondeu, finalmente. Antes que ele continuasse, ela o segurou pelo braço, forçando-o a encará-la.

- Por acaso acha pouco o mal que fez à Hermione?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não sabe? Pelo amor de Merlim, Harry, onde está seu coração? A Mione está grávida, e foi atacada por dementadores, e o que você fez? A deixou sozinha com um bilhete a expulsando-o.

- Pelo visto, ela não estava tão mal assim, afinal teve condições lhe contar isso. – disse ele.

- Muito pelo contrário. Foi justamente por estar tão mal que eu soube. – Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente – Quer saber... Deixa para lá, Harry. Eu não sou como a Mione que ainda acredita que você possa mudar. – Gina deu meia volta e ia entrar no quarto, mas dessa vez foi ele que a impediu.

- Ela já está bem agora.

- Será, Harry? – a ruiva suspirou, tristemente – Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso também.

- Pelo menos, ela me pareceu bem. – ele insistiu. Precisava ter certeza daquilo.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – ela virou-se para encará-lo novamente – A Mione não está bem desde que você foi embora. Eu pensei que se não quisesse lutar, ficaria na Inglaterra, pelo menos, por ela, Harry, mas então eu percebi que o amor entre vocês era unidirecional, e isso certamente faz tanto mal à minha amiga.

- Não seja boba, Gina. Ela não me ama mais; Hermione é nova e com certeza logo ela encontra outro e...

- Não seja bobo, você, Harry. Ela passou a noite toda pedindo que não a expulsasse novamente de sua vida, que te amava... Se isso não é amor, eu realmente estou precisando de uma aulas. – Gina disse, revirando os olhos.

- Não vou cair nessa jogada, provavelmente combinou tudo isso com...

- Você está mesmo insuportavel! – ela só não gritou porque estava no corredor de um hospital – Você acha que a Izobel é o quê? Uma farsa também? Sabe quantos problemas a Mione tem passado por causa dessa gravidez? Não, você não sabe... Como poderia? Fazer deve ter sido maravilhoso, mas apoiá-la no momento que ela mais precisa? Tarefa muito complicada para o senhor Potter!

- Cala a boca, Gina! Eu não pedi essa criança. Se não queria, se estava dando problemas, ela que tirasse... – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Essa foi definitivamente a gota d'água! – a ruiva teve que se controlar para não esbofeteá-lo – Eu agradeço a Merlim por Hermione ter passado a responsabilidade da Izobel à mim.

- Do que está falando?

- Como eu estou tentando lhe dizer, Harry, e esse é um dos motivos pelo qual a Hermione foi tão afetada pelos dementadores, é que a gravidez dela é de alto risco. Tanto, que a Mione já escreveu uma carta e levou a um juiz para comunicar que se algo acontecer à ela antes ou durante o parto, a menina ficará comigo, e não com o pai, como por direito.

- Ela pode morrer?

- Sim. – ela o olhou atentamente na tentativa de descobrir alguma reação no moreno, mas não conseguiu – E, como eu disse, se isso vier a acontecer, pelo menos, a Izobel terá à mim.

Antes que ele falasse algo novamente, Gina adentrou no quarto de Hermione. Harry ainda ficou mais algum tempo parado, ainda absorvendo as palavras da mulher.

N/A: Bom... Sei que demorei, mas agora a facul está um verdadeiro inferno, e eu estou tendo aulas pela manhã e tarde, fora as coisas que tenho para estudar... Por enquanto, acho que vai demorar um poukito para atualizar novamente, mas prometo tentar atualizar o mais breve possível!! Espero que vocês curtam, talvez tenha ficado um pouco dramático, ehuieheuiheuihe, mas é que a fic está bem maior que eu esperava... ¬¬ Acredito que tenha mais uns 2 caps, oks!? Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijosss!! PinkPotter : )


	5. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

_No I can't forget this evening (Não, eu não posso esquecer esta noite)__  
__or your face as you were leaving (Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava partindo)__  
__but I guess that's just the way the story goes (Mas eu acho que é exatamente o rumo)__  
__you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows (Você sempre sorri, mas em seus olhos aparecem suas tristezas)__  
__yes it shows (Sim, aparecem)___

_No I can't forget tomorrow (Não, eu não posso esquecer amanhã)__  
__when I think of all my sorrow (Quando eu penso em toda minha tristeza)__  
__when I had you there but then I let you go (Quando eu tive você lá, mas então eu deixo você ir)_

_**Without you – Mariah Carey**_

Hermione estava sentada na cama do quarto; ficara quatro dias internada, mas finalmente estava de volta ao hotel. Agora, contudo, sua passagem para a Inglaterra já havia sido comprada, pois Gina e Roger insistiram para que retornasse. Não achavam seguro para ela continuar naquela missão. Ela suspirou, enquanto observava a ruiva guardando algumas roupas na mala.

- Eu estou bem Gina. – ela disse pela quarta vez, mas ainda assim, Gina continuava a arrumar as coisas dela.

- Sim, você está bem, mas vai voltar para Londres agora mesmo! – a ruiva falou.

- Então, eu poderia ao menos arrumar minhas próprias coisas!

- Nada disso! O medibruxo disse "repouso absoluto".

- Eu vou enlouquecer se ficar em "repouso absoluto" até a Izobel nascer! – Hermione reclamou, levantando-se – E eu também não vou parar de lutar e...

- Hermione, pelo amor de Merlim! Você está grávida, e é uma gravidez de risco. – ela caminhou até à amiga, e a encarou – Sabemos que quer ajudar, mas está na hora de você parar de se expor assim.

- Eu só preciso de uns dias para me recuperar, depois, posso voltar às batalhas! Você sabe que eu não quero parar de lutar, Gina.

- Sim, eu sei, mas nas atuais circunstâncias é preciso, Mione. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou a barriga da amiga.

- Você tem razão. - Hermione suspirou, derrotada – Não posso arriscar a vida de minha filha.

- Tampouco pode ficar arriscando a sua, Mione.

- A minha vida não é tão importante.

- Do que está falando? É claro que sua vida é importante! Você não pode se deprimir tanto assim por causa do Harry; ele não merece. Sua filha precisa de você, isso é o que importa.

- Ela terá a você, Gina. – a morena sorriu tristemente, e antes que Gina pudesse responder, ela perguntou – Que horas sai meu vôo?

- Às quatro horas.

- Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. – ela caminhou até o banheiro, deixando a ruiva em silêncio.

Após fechar a porta do banheiro, ela se despiu e entrou na banheira repleta de espuma. Seu corpo ficou completamente submerso, restando apenas a cabeça do lado de fora da água. Hermione rescotou o pescoço na borda da banheira, então fechou seus olhos. Suas mãos acariciaram seu ventre lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu uma triste nostalgia, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

_- Se não ficar quieto, as espumas vão sumir muito rápido! – ela reclamou ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço.___

_- Não dá para ficar quieto estando numa banheira de espuma com uma mulher como você. – Harry sussurrou bem próximo do ouvido dela, antes de morder-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha.___

_- Uma mulher como eu? – ela questionou com um sorriso, acomodando-se nos braços dele. ___

_- Uma mulher incrível.___

_- E o que mais? – o moreno riu.___

_- Bonita, corajosa e deliciosa. – ele beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho – Adoro ficar assim com você.___

_- Eu também, Harry. ___

_- Queria que esta maldita guerra acabasse o quanto antes para poder me preocupar apenas em te fazer feliz. ___

_- Tenha paciência. A guerra terminará em breve. ___

_- Às vezes, eu acho que está guerra não acabara nuncá. – Hermione entrelaçou a mão dele à dela, e a aproximou dos lábios, depositando ali um beijo.___

_- Não pense assim.___

_- Sinto que estou sendo consumido aos poucos. – ele a apertou contra o corpo, transmitindo toda incerteza – Ah, Mione... Por que tinha que ser eu?___

_- Eu não sei, mas faz parte de seu destino, Harry. Por favor, não pense mais nisso. Vamos falar de coisas boas!___

_- Coisas boas?___

_- Sim, apenas coisas boas! Não quero que fique triste. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de beijar a curva do pescoço dela. ___

_- Hum... Sabe o que eu estava pensando esses dias, Mione?___

_- O quê? ___

_- Filhos. – a morena riu.___

_- O que exatamente? – ela quis saber.___

_- Fiquei imaginando como deve ser bom ter filhos, eu vou querer ter pelo menos meia dúzia! – Hermione gargalhou – Acha muitos?___

_- Com certeza.___

_- Certo, então, poderíamos ter três, o que acha? ___

_- Poderíamos? – ela virou um pouco para encará-lo.___

_- Sim, nós dois. Não agora, claro... Mas daqui a uns anos. – ele acariciou a face dela – Eu te amo tanto, Mione. ___

_- Eu adoraria ser a mãe de seus filhos, Harry, não importa quantos! – o moreno riu.___

_- Não? Então, poderíamos ter uns dez! – Harry brincou, antes de beijar os lábios dela. _

- Por que você mudou tanto, meu amor? – a voz dela saiu rouca e triste – Por que deixou de me amar e destruiu todos nossos planos? 

Ela chorou em silêncio, para que Gina não a escutasse. Doia recordar aquele momentos, mas parecia inevitável. Parecia impossível aceitar que Harry tivesse se transformado num monstro. Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Talvez, estivesse na hora de Hermione desistir dele. O Harry que ela amava não existia mais.

Eles chegaram ao aeropoto às três e vinte da tarde, e assim que Hermione despachou as bagagens, seguiram para o portão de embarque ao lado de Gina e Roger. A ruiva abraçou a amiga, e depois Roger fez o mesmo. Apenas Hermione embarcaria, pois os outros dois ainda tinham que resolverem algumas coisas sobre o último ataque à cidade.

- Nós iremos em três dias. – Gina disse, parecendo receosa por deixar Hermione viajar sozinha.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Gina! – Hermione disse com um enorme sorriso – Já estou ótima, não se preocupe!

- Está bem mesmo? Tem certeza de que não está sentindo nada? – Roger perguntou, também preocupado.

- Estou bem, não se preocupem, por favor. – ela pediu. Não gostava de ficar preocupando os outros.

- Mamãe vai buscá-la no aeroporto. – Gina falou.

- Não precisava incomodar a senhora Weasley!

- Sabe que não é incomodo! – ela garantiu.

- Mione, nós precisamos ir. Temos uma reunião com o Ministério italiano em alguns minutos. – Roger lembrou.

- Não se importa de ficar sozinha até a hora do voôo, não é? – Gina perguntou.

- Claro que não. Fiquem tranquilos, eu vou ficar bem. Assim que chegar à Inglaterra, eu mando uma coruja! – Hermione disse, e mais uma vez abraçou os amigos.

- Até logo, Mione. – Gina falou antes de se afastar com Roger. 

A morena sorriu para os amigos, e então se virou para procurar uma poltrona vazia. Faltavam cerca de vinte minutos para o avião decolar. Sentou-se e abriu o livro que trazia nas mãos, o qual usaria para passar o tempo durante a viagem. Notou quando alguém se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, mas não deu importância, até ouvir aquela voz.

- Eu não acho que você está bem. – ela se virou, e encontrou Harry sério ao seu lado. Seu estômago deu uma volta, e um misto de emoções percorreu seu corpo. 

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto a presença dele a afetava.

- Estava passando, e a vi conversando com aqueles dois.

- Estava passando pelo aeroporto? – a frieza do olhar dele a irritou – Por acaso acha que sou idiota? O que quer agora? Não acha que já me humilhou o bastante não?

- Não vim aqui para lhe humilhar, Hermione.

- Então, o que faz aqui?

- Eu não sei. Vi vocês vindo para o aeroporto, e quando percebi já estava aqui. – ele contou. As expressões dela se suavizaram, e seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito.

- Eu queria entender como você mudou tanto, Harry. – ele desviou o olhar.

- As circunstâncias me tornaram o que sou agora, você deveria aceitar.

- Eu não quero aceitar... Eu quero meu Harry de volta. – Hermione segurou a mão dele, e o moreno voltou o olhar para ela. A mulher pegou a mão dele e depositou sobre sua barriga – Nós queremos e precisamos do antigo Harry, aquele que me amava, que cuidava de mim, que construiu sonhos comigo.

- O antigo Harry... – o olhar dele focou as mãos unidas, e o ventre dela, um sorriso quase invisivel se formou nos lábios dele.

- Sim, o antigo e carinhoso Harry.

- Sinto muito, Hermione. – ele puxou a mão e a encarou – Esse Harry não existe mais.

- Será que não? Essa sua vinda aqui me deu esperanças.

- Não se iluda. – ele ficou de pé. Naquele instante, ouviu-se o comunicado de que o vôo para a Inglaterra partiria e que todos deveriam seguir para o portão de embarque.

- Eu percebi que é impossível eu não me iludir, sabe por quê? – ela também ficou de pé – Porque te amo, Harry, e só deixaria de acreditar que você pode voltar a ser como antes no dia em que eu morrer.

- É perda de tempo, Hermione.

- Eu não me importo de perder meu tempo sonhando com nós dois juntos como antes. – ela falou – Só espero que quando você cair em si não seja tarde demais, e você, então, perca todo seu tempo se lamentando pelo que deixou de fazer por causa de sua teimosia. – Hermione respirou fundo, e antes de se afastar, completou – Adeus, Harry.

Harry não respondeu, apenas ficou imóvel por algum tempo, as palavras dela ainda ecoando em sua mente. Quando se virou, Hermione já tinha desaparecido. _"Como eu estou tentando lhe dizer, Harry, e esse é um dos motivos pelo qual a Hermione foi tão afetada pelos dementadores, é que a gravidez dela é de alto risco."_, a lembrança da conversa com Gina veio à sua mente. E se acontecesse algo com a Hermione?

- E se ela morresse? – seu estômago deu uma volta, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha – Ela não pode morrer. – a voz dele saiu como um sussurro; no fundo, ele tentava se convencer de que a morena ficaria bem, muito embora tivesse visto em seu olhar que era dele que precisava para ficar bem.

N/A: Sei que demorei, really sorry, mas aqui está o capítulo!! Espero que curtam!! \o/ \o/ Tentarei postar o próximo em breve... Acredito que esta fic também esteja em reta final.. Mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos e ela termina!! \o/ Um obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

6) Capítulo 6

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter __  
__Well, a quick fix of hope is what I'm needing __  
__And how I wish that I could turn back the hours __  
__But I know I just don't have the power _

_**Could it be any harder – The Calling **_

_Abriu a porta lentamente, e adentrou no aposento. Sorriu ao ver o quarto completamente decorado. As paredes eram cor-de-rosa bem suave; nas estantes havia vários ursinhos de pelúcia. Uma poltrona branca e confortavel encontrava-se perto do berço. Ele caminhou até o móvel e ao tocar em um enfeite que estava pendurado, uma singela música instrumental começou a tocar. Nunca esteve tão em paz como naquele momento. ___

_- Harry... – um sorriso ainda maior se esboçou em seus lábios ao ouvir a voz dela. Ao se virar, a encontrou de pé na porta, usava um vestido branco e tinha as mãos no ventre. ___

_- Mione. – ele tentou dar um passo para chegar até a mulher, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Por mais que tentasse, não podia se mover. Olhou para a morena e se desesperou ao ver lágrimas escorrendo por sua face – Qual o problema, Mione? – disse, ainda tentando recuperar as forças.___

_- Oh, Harry... – a voz dela saiu como um sussurrou carregado de tristeza. Naquele momento, Harry pôde ver figuras negras se aproximando dela.___

_- Atrás de você! Mione, fuja agora! – gritou. O desespero o deixaria louco, seu corpo ainda imovel. Tinha que fazer algo, mas não podia. ___

_- Harry. – ela não se movia. Quando o primeiro feitiço a atingiu, seu grito gelou o corpo dele. ___

_- Parem! Não a machuquem! – o moreno assistiu a tortura, incapaz de ajudá-la. Assim que o corpo de Hermione caiu sem forças, Harry sentiu seu corpo tremer – HERMIONE! ___

_As gargalhadas dos vultos misturavam-se com os gritos da morena, e ele pensou que enlouqueceria a qualquer instante. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Entretanto, seu corpo só o obedeceu quando os vultos desapareceram. Ele finalmente pôde correr até Hermione, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. A morena parecia estar num estado de semi-consciência.___

_- Mione... – ele a chamou, tremendo. ___

_- Por que você não me ajudou, Harry? – murmurou, com um triste sorriso.___

_- Eu tentei, mas eu não conseguia, meu amor.___

_- Por que, Harry? Por que me deixou sozinha? ___

_- Não lhe deixei sozinha! Estou aqui, Mione! – Harry beijou a testa dela, depois a abraçou com força.___

_- Por que, Harry? Por quê? – ela começou a repetir, mas sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais fraca. Ele fechou os olhos, perdido em sua própria dor, enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelo ventre dela. Sentiu algo morno, e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que sua mão estava manchada de sangue. ___

_- Não. Por favor, não as tire de mim... Eu imploro! – pediu, desesperado. Naquele instante, as paredes do quarto começaram a ser tingidas de vermelho. De repente, Harry estava envolto em sangue... _

- NÃO! – gritou ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se arqueou na cama. Sua testa estava repleta de suor e seu coração batia disparado. Imerso na escuridão, tateou o abaju ao lado, e seu quarto tornou-se parcialmente iluminado – Maldito sonho! 

Ele resmungou, enquanto sua respiração ia, aos poucos, se regularizando. Estava tendo sonhos estranhos há quase um mês, e esse em especial o atormentava há uma semana. Por que não parava de sonhar com elas? Harry afastou as cobertas, e ficou de pé. Chovia forte em Madri naquela noite sem lua. Seu olhar perdeu-se na escuridão do céu que parecia estar desabando. _"Por que, Harry? Por que me deixou sozinha?"_. Ele cerrou os punhos, será que Hermione o atormentaria para sempre?

- Maldição! – ele murmurou, irritado. Não a via há mais de três meses, por que não poderia esquecê-la?

Quando se virou, seu olhar recaiu sobre um pequeno carrocel que havia comprado ha alguns dias. Não sabia por que exatamente havia comprado o objeto, mas não resistiu. Apertou um botão e algumas luzes se acenderam, os cavalinhos alados começaram a se mover e a melodia soou pelo aposento. Era a mesma melodia nostálgica de seu pesadelo. Harry suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Será que havia um outro significado por trás daquele "sonho"? Seria um aviso? Ele voltou para a cama, ainda ouvindo a melodia. Talvez Hermione estivesse precisando de ajuda, mas... Não era obrigação dele ajudá-la, afinal ela não significava nada em sua vida. Revirou os olhos, já deitado, por mais quanto tempo conseguiria continuar se engando? Se ela precisava dele, não poderia virar as costas. 

- Mamãe, eu preciso mesmo ir! – Hermione disse, sorrindo. Toda vez que ia visitar os pais era a mesma coisa, eles insistiam para que ficasse, pelo menos até o bebê nascer.

- Mas, querida... Não é bom ficar sozinha naquele apatamento no seu estado!

- Eu estou grávida, e não doente, mamãe.

- Ainda assim, nós preferiamos que ficasse. – seu pai falou, carinhosamente.

- Eu sei, mas não posso. – Hermione abraçou os pais, e se despediu.

Em seguida, caminhou até seu carro, e acenou. Sentia deixar seus pais, sabia que se dependesse deles passaria toda a gestação ali, redeada de mimos, mas tinha sua vida em Londres. Ligou o som, e dirigiu sem pressa de volta para seu apartamento. Foi quase uma hora e meia de viagem, até que finalmente chegou. Guardou o automóvel na garagem do prédio, e após cumprimentar o porteiro, seguiu para o elevador. Quando chegou ao seu andar, abandonou o elevador e caminhou até sua porta. Contudo, ela estancou ao ver alguém parado ali. Ficou vários segundos parada, incapaz de se mover ou falar algo.

- O que faz aqui?

- Preciso conversar com você. – sua expressão era indecifrável. Ela percebeu que havia um embrulho nas mãos dele.

- Por favor, Harry... Não veio brigar, não é? – sua voz soou tão triste, que Harry sentiu um terrível desconforto.

- Não. – ele olhou para o ventre dela.

- Então, o que quer? – Harry ficou em silêncio – Talvez queira me deixar louca é isso? Por que, Harry? O que eu te fiz para você agir assim comigo?

- Você não fez nada, Hermione. – ele notou que os olhos dela brilhavam. Não demorou para que as lágrimas comecassem a rolar por sua face.

- Então, por que me deixou sozinha, Harry? Por quê? – seu sonho preencheu sua mente, e Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso. Contudo, nenhum vulto apareceu e começou a atacá-la. Hermione largou a sacola que segurava e levou as mãos a face, num choro compulsivo.

Sem nem perceber, ele começou a se aproximar dela. A envolveu com um braço, enquanto segurava o embrulho com a outra mão. Hermione chorou em seu ombro, provocando um aperto no coração dele. Ela murmurava coisas quase inaudíveis, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry acariciava suas costas. Então, Hermione sentiu-se fraca, e apoiou-se ainda mais nele.

- O que houve? – ele quis saber, percebendo que a mulher se segurava em sua camisa.

- Nada. – Hermione respirou fundo, engolindo o próprio choro e se afastando. Entretando, não tinha forças para se afastar dele.

- Vem, eu a levo para dentro. – a voz dele estava tão suave, que Hermione perguntou-se se não estava sonhando. Caminhou lentamente, e após destrancar a porta, seguiu com Harry para o apartamento. Ele a ajudou a se sentar no sofá, mas continuou de pé – Quero saber se você ainda faz parte da Ordem.

- Claro que sim! – ele cerrou os punhos.

- Mas você está grávida, Hermione!

- E daí? Estou grávida, mas não estou morta! Enquanto eu puder, continuo ajudando a Ordem! – ele bufou de raiva – Contudo, a partir do momento em que saiu de minha vida, acredito que isso não é da sua conta!

- Tem razão. Não deveria ter vindo... Se é tão teimosa a ponto de continuar lutando mesmo nesse estado, o problema é só seu! – ele teve vontade de esbofeteá-la para ver se entendia que deveria se afastar. O maldito sonho não o deixava em paz, e Harry sentia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer.

- Exato. O problema é meu! Tenho meus ideais Harry, e não vou abandoná-los como você fez! – ele cerrou os olhos, irritado.

- Eu deveria imaginar que seria perda de tempo vir aqui! – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Não compreendia o que ele queria falando aquilo – Se quer continuar arriscando seu pescoço, vá em frente e morra por seu precioso ideal! Eu não dou a mínima para o que pode acontecer com você ou com essa menina estúpida!

- Não fale assim de nossa filha! – Hermione ficou de pé; seu corpo tremia de raiva. Como ele podia ser tão grosso?

- Eu falo como eu quiser! Vocês duas são uma desgraça em minha vida! – disse completamente fora de si. Ha dias não conseguia dormir ou pensar direito, por causa dos sonhos, e a culpa era de Hermione e da menina. A mulher tapou os ouvidos com as mãos – Por que você tinha que aparecer em minha vida novamente e contar que estava grávida, Hermione?

- SAIA DAQUI! – ela gritou, aproximando-se dele. Começou a acertá-lo no toráx, tentando passar um pouco da dor que sentia para ele – VÁ EMBORA!

- Pare com isso, Hermione! – o moreno largou o embrulho no chão, e a segurou pelo punhos, e a encarou com raiva. Ela tinha a respiração irregular, e o rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas.

- Quer saber, Harry? Não são meus ideais que me matarão, mas sim suas ações. – ela falou, puxando os braços para se soltar dele.

Ele ficou imóvel, as palavras dela zumbindo em suas mente. Fechou os olhos, e só então, ele compreendeu o seu sonho. Os vultos não eram comensais, mas sim cópias de si mesmo. Não eram feitiços que a torturavam, e sim palavras cruéis. Ele era quem a estava matando aos poucos, mas... Era isso que queria? Como poderia querer tanto mal a alguém que sempre o ajudou? Quando Hermione passara de aliada à inimigo? Ele suspirou tristemente, o que estava fazendo?

- Hermione... – ele caminhou até a ela, que se encontrava perto da janela.

- Saia daqui! Vá embora.

- Eu queria...

- Eu disse para ir embora! – a mulher virou-se, irritada. Seu olhar estava repleto de ódio – Nunca mais quero ver você, Harry, nunca mais!

- Eu entendo. – Harry a olhou com tristeza, mas no instante que ia dar meia volta e sair, percebeu que a morena não estava bem – Algum problema?

- Não lhe interessa! Vá embora, já disse! – só que ela se desequilibrou, e se Harry não corresse, teria caido no chão.

- Hermione? – ela havia perdido a consciência. O desespero tomou tomou conta dele, e antes que percebesse a abraçou forte e desaparatou.

Surgiu próximo ao St Mungus, e seguiu para o hospital com a morena nos braços. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente, nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para ela. Se Hermione morresse... Não, ele não queria pensar naquela posibilidade. Entrou desesperado, e ao encontrar o primeiro medibruxo na frente, ele disse.

- Preciso de ajuda!

- O que houve? – o homem questionou.

- Eu não sei exatamente, mas ela desmaiou... E ela está grávida, precisa fazer alguma coisa! – o medibruxo percebeu que a roupa de Hermione estava molhada.

- A bolsa rompeu... Betty, prepare a sala de parto! – ele ordenou a uma mulher que passava. Enquanto isso, uma outra mulher trouxe uma maca – Coloque-a aqui, senhor.

- Por favor, não a deixe morrer. – Harry implorou.

- Farei o possível. - eles partiram, levando Hermione.

O moreno sentiu suas pernas trêmulas, então, caminhou até um banco que havia ali. Enterrou a cabeça nas próprias mãos, e pela primeira vez em anos, ele chorou novamente. Não soube exatamente quanto tempo permaneceu ali, imerso na própria dor. Quando o medibruxo se aproximou novamente, ele respirou fundo, e ficou de pé novamente.

- E então?

- O que o senhor é delas? – homem perguntou.

- Sou o pai da criança! – afirmou Harry.

- Bem... Então, senhor Potter é exatamente com o senhor que tenho que falar. – ele deu uma pausa, como se hesitasse, mas prosseguiu – Deve saber que era uma gravidez de risco.

- Sim, eu sabia.

- A senhorita...

- Granger! Hermione Granger.

- O estado da senhorita Granger é grave, teremos que fazer uma cesariana... Precisamos saber se...

- O quê? – ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Se tivermos que escolher, quem deveremos salvar? – o ar pareceu insuficiente naquele momento, e Harry deu um passo para trás – Sei que é uma pergunta complicada, mas há essa possibilidade.

- Como pode pedir que eu escolha entre a vida de minha filha e da mulher que amo? – as palavras sairam de sua boca, sem que pudesse evitar.

- Sinto muito, senhor Potter, mas realmente precisa escolher.

- Salve as duas, pelo amor de Merlim, salve as duas!

- Tentaremos, mas senhor, precisamos saber qual...

- EU DISSE PARA SALVAR AS DUAS! – as pessoas em volta olharam assustadas para Harry – E se repetir esta pergunta, eu vou estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos e terão que arranjar outro medibruxo para salvar minha Hermione e minha flha, entendeu?

- S-sim... – ele respondeu, tremendo.

- Volte para lá agora mesmo e salve-as! – Harry mandou – Eu não me perdoaria se elas morressem!

Antes que Harry pudesse ameaçá-lo novamente, o medibruxo desapareceu quase voando. O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos, completamente desesperado. Como podiam querer que escolhesse uma delas? Chutou o banco a sua frente, completamente irado. Uma enfermeira se aproximou perguntando se podia ajudar em alguma coisa, e Harry apenas pediu que entrasse em contato com Gina.

A ruiva não demorou a chegar; assim que recebeu a coruja saiu em disparada para o St Mungus. Encontrou Harry sentado numa saleta reservada, completamente desolado; ele ficou de pé, e notou a raiva brilhando nos olhos dela.

- Estupefaça! – ela gritou e o corpo de Harry foi jogado contra a parede – Seu miserável! O que foi que você fez dessa vez, hein? – o moreno não respondeu, apenas manteve a vista baixa. Ele também não pegou sua varinha e cntra-atacou. Simplesmente ficou parado, enquanto a ruiva se aproximava – Eu nunca o perdoarei se ela morrer, entendeu! – e após dizer isso, Gina fechou o punho e acertou em cheio o nariz dele.

- Eu também nunca me perdoarei Gina. – ela ficou imóvel, apenas observando-o. Um pouco de sangue escorreu pelos lábios dele, mas Harry parecia absorto demais em uma dor bem maior que aquela causada pelo soco de Gina – E eu sei que eu merecia ser estuporado, merecia o soco... Eu merecia muito mais por tudo que fiz à Hermione.

- Onde ela está?

- Sendo operada. – ele respondeu, sem olhá-la – Ela entrou em trabalho de parto, mas estava muito fraca e precisaram fazer uma cesariana.

- Mas ainda faltava um mês para a Izobel nascer. Vai ser prematura.

- Sinto muito.

- Sente muito? É isso? O que você fez, Harry? O que disse dessa vez? – a ruiva o agarrou pelos ombros, mas ele não parecia ter coragem de encará-la – RESPONDA!

- Nós discutimos... Eu me descontrolei!

- Ah... Se descontrolou... Eu só não consigo pensar no que Hermione faria para lhe descontrolar. – Gina bufou de raiva.

- Estava confuso, droga! Estava tendo pesadelos estranhos, pensei que ela estivesse em perigo. Fui atrás dela para fazê-la se afastar das batalhas e...

- Hermione não está mais lutando, Harry! Ela ajudava nas reuniões e nos planos, mas há meses não sai em batalhas.

- Eu não sabia. – ele suspirou, tristemente – Pensei que ela estava em perigo.

- E estava... Mas não era você-sabe-quem que a ameaçava, mas sim você mesmo, Harry!

- Eu não quero que elas morram, Gina... – disse, arrependido de tudo que havia dito – Não quero. Jamais deveria ter ido embora... Eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha.

- Vamos rezar para que não seja tarde demais. – ela falou tristemente – Você a magoou muito.

- Eu sei, mas estou disposto a pedir perdão... Eu faço qualquer coisa para que ela me perdoe! – Gina o olhou bem nos olhos; sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

- Oh, Harry... – ela o abraçou forte. Ele correspondeu, e abraçado a antiga amiga, chorou por todo o mal que havia feito a Hermione.

N/A: Bom... Penúltimo capítulo postado, breve eu posto o último!! \o/ Desculpa a demora, mas aqui está... Espero que vocês gostem... ) Já era hora de o Harry acordar né!? Ehuiheuieehiehuieheuihe... Bem... Não esperam muito do final não, porque eu sou péssima em finalizações, então, já estou achando que vai ser horrível!! Um obrigada especial a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

7) Capítulo 7

_In a dream (Em um sonho)__  
__will you give your love to me? (Você me dará seu amor?)__  
__beg my broken heart to beat (Implore para meu coração partido bater)__  
__save my life (Salve minha vida)__  
__change my mind (Munde minha mente)_

_**Cloud Nine - Evanescence**_

À medida que Gina ia avisando aos Weasley e aos amigos mais próximos, a sala de espera ia enchendo de pessoas preocupadas com Hermione. Os Granger foram os últimos a chegar, pois vieram de carro. Todos cochichavam entre si, e olhavam Harry pelo canto do olho, ligeiramente incrédulos por ele estar ali. No fundo, eles compreendiam a fuga de Harry, e olhavam-no penalizados. Os Granger, contudo, eram os únicos que olhavam com raiva para Harry, principalmente o pai de Hermione que assim que chegou também golpeou o moreno. Todos levantaram quando a porta foi aberta e o medibruxo apareceu. O homem exibia um meio sorriso quando se aproximou de Harry.

- Sua filha nasceu, senhor Potter.

- E a Hermione? – ele quis saber.

- Como sabem, a menina é prematura, e ainda é um pouco pequena, mas nós vamos adminitr...

- Eu perguntei da Hermione! – Harry cerrou os dentes, fazendo o medibruxo tremer – Ela está bem?

- A-a senhorita Hermione está viva. – ele engoliu em seco – Ela perdeu muito sangue, e como já estava muito fraca, o estado dela é grave.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem? – Gina questionou, os olhos marejados. A senhora Granger começou um choro silencioso, e foi abraçada por seu marido, igualmente abalado.

- Ainda não sabemos. Ela está em coma. – as pernas de Harry tremeram, ele se sentiu tonto. Ela não podia morrer, não agora...

- Eu posso vê-la? – o moreno perguntou.

- No momento não. Terá que esperar algumas horas. Entretanto, pode ver sua filha.

- Eu também posso vê-la? – o senhor Granger quis saber, olhando feio para Harry.

- Sim, senhor. Porém, uma pessoa de cada vez, pois a menina está numa ala especial de pediatria.

- Eu vou primeiro. – Harry comunicou, mas o senhor Granger o segurou. 

- E por que você iria primeiro? Você abandonou minha filha, a magoou! O que quer aqui agora? – o senhor deixou extravasar toda sua raiva contida.

- Estou ciente de tudo que fiz, senhor Granger, mas acredito que este assunto só diz respeito a Hermione e a mim. – o homem o fulminou com o olhar – E agora, eu vou ver a _minha_ filha!

- Seu insolente! – o senhor Granger ia avançar em Harry, mas a esposa o segurou. Harry agradeceu com o olhar e saiu – Ann?

- Ele está arrependido, John. – a mulher disse tristemente – Você não conseguiu ver isso em seu olhar?

- Muito tarde para arrependimentos!

- A única que pode decidir isso é a Hermione, querido. Por favor, apenas me ajude a rezar para que nossa filha possa fazer suas próprias escolhas. – ela pediu, abraçando-o. 

Harry seguiu o medibruxo, e o encheu de perguntas sobre Hermione. O homem respondia evasivamente, não afirmando em momento algum que ela ficaria bem. Aquela espera o deixaria louco, mas Harry não iria desistir agora. O medibruxo abriu a porta, e Harry entrou no quarto onde sua filha estava. Havia um outro medibruxo monitorando as batidas do coração da pequena, e uma enfermeira injetando determinada poção no bracinho dela.

- Qual o nome que escolheram, senhor Potter? – a enfermeira perguntou assim que Harry se aproximou da filha.

- Izobel. – respondeu com a voz rouca de emoção, e a enfermeira usou a varinha para grafar o nome da menina no bercinho.

Ela era tão pequenina, mas ao mesmo tempo era o mais perfeito ser que Harry já vira. Quase não tinha cabelo, e seus olhinhos estavam fechados. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito, e se sentiu o pior dos homens. Como fora capaz de rejeitar a própria filha? Envergonhou-se, abaixando a cabeça. Não sabia se Hermione o perdoaria, mas e quanto a ele mesmo? Será que um dia poderia se perdoar por tudo que fizera?

- Quer segurá-la? – a enfermeira quis saber.

- E-eu posso?

- Sim, claro. Na verdade, nós sempre aconselhamos que os pais fiquem o maior tempo possível com os prematuros. – o medibruxo que cuidara de Hermione respondeu – Como a mãe não pode, no momento, você vai precisar cuidar dela.

- Não se preocupe, eu o ensino como segurá-la. – a mulher garantiu, enquanto pegava a pequena Izobel nos braços. A menina se mexeu e abriu os pequenos olhinhos, e Harry percebeu que ela tinha os olhos de Hermione – Segure a cabecinha com cuidado. 

Delicadamente, a enfermeira entregou a menina, e Harry sorria, meio atrapalhado. Havia uma poltrona ao lado do berço, e a enfermeira guiou Harry até ela. Quando finalmente sentou, ele começou a estudar o rostinho pequeno da filha, completamente emocionado. Ele tinha uma filha; uma menina linda. Sem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, quando ela fechou os olhinhos novamente e adormeceu em seus braços.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou bem perto dela, e a beijou no topo da cabeça.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficara ali, mas só quando o medibruxo o pediu para sair, que Harry concordou em deixar a filha. Todos queriam ver a pequena Izobel, e como a visita era individualizada, o moreno contava para quem ainda não havia visto a menina o quanto ela era linda. Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a ir embora, restando apenas os mais chegados. Era quase meia-noite quando o medibruxo permitiu que Harry visse Hermione.

Ela estava num quarto de tamanho semelhante ao de Izobel, também havia um objeto que marcava seus batimentos cardíacos, mas diferente da filha, uma poção era continuamente administrada à Hermione. Percebeu que estava muito pálida, e seus lábios arroxeados; nunca a vira tão frágil e vulnerável.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós por um momento. – o medibruxo avisou, e saiu ao lado de outras duas pessoas que cuidavam de Hermione. Harry agradeceu e segurou a mão dela. Sabia que ela não o ouvia, mas nem por isso conseguiu evitar as palvras.

- Sinto muito, Mione. – a voz saiu fraca e rouca. Uma outra mão acariciou levemente a face dela – Eu ensaiei tudo o que diria quando te visse novamente, mas eu esperava pedir perdão olhando em seus olhos, com você segurando nossa Izobel. Você gritaria, xingaria e me expulsaria de seu quarto, mas eu não desistiria, porque eu sei que você nunca desistiu de mim. Eu imploraria seu perdão, porque eu percebi que eu não posso viver sem você, e agora também não posso viver sem nossa filha. Você me olharia, ainda com raiva, jogaria em minha cara tudo que eu fiz, mas ainda assim eu não iria embora, porque eu sei que no fundo, você me quer por perto. E eu prometeria voltar a ser o antigo Harry, aquele que você ama e que esteve escondido dentro de mim durante esses últimos tempos. Prometeria que o antigo Harry seria o único que estaria ao seu lado daqui para frente, e ele voltaria a lutar e enfrentar o mundo se fosse necessário, porque ele tem uma nova razão para querer a paz. Por fim, você me olharia com os olhos cheios de lágrima e sorriria, convidando-me silenciosamente para se aproximar. Eu não hesitaria um só instante em abraçar essa nova chance que você me concederia. – ele beijou carinhosamente a mão dela, enquanto algumas lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto – Só que você não está segurando a Izobel, você não está me olhando com raiva, tampouco está me sorrindo. Não era assim que eu queria te encontrar após nossa primeira filha nascer, por isso... Se você pudesse me ouvir nesse momento, eu só queria que soubesse que se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer, qualquer coisa, para que você não estivesse desse jeito, eu faria, Mione. Eu faria tudo para você acordar novamente, mesmo que depois do meu discurso, você não me perdoasse. Eu te amo. Sempre amei.

Harry enxugou as lágrimas, e ficou de pé para beijar levemente os lábios frios dela. Depois, voltou a sentar, e segurou fortemente sua mão. Ele permaneceria ali o tempo necessário; se ela acordasse, estaria ali para vê-la despertar; e se ela morresse, ele estaria ao seu lado para dizer adeus. Quatro dias se passaram sem que houvesse significativa melhora no quadro de Hermione. Izobel, contudo, ganhava peso e tamanho a cada dia, e após muito esforço de Harry, transferiram-na para o quarto de Hermione; os medibruxos acreditavam que em uma semana a pequena poderia ir para casa.

Quando a menina pôde sair do quarto pela primeira vez, Harry a levou para visitar Hermione. Conversava com as duas, como se ambas o compreensem. Pedia à Izobel que chamasse sua mãe de volta, e colocava a menina ao lado de Hermione. Gina assistiu aquela cena muitas vezes, e se emocinava em todas. Harry não saíra do hospital um dia sequer. Havia olheiras abaixo de seus olhos e sua barba estava crescida; ainda assim, ele recusava-se a deixar Hermione.

Izobel teria alta no dia seguinte, e Harry acabara de colocá-la adormecida no bercinho. Uma enfermeira checava os sinais de Hermione, e após administrar uma poção, deixou o quarto. Ele sorriu para a mulher, e sentou na poltrona ao seu lado. Segurou sua mão, como fazia todas as noites e a beijou. Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas a observando, antes de adormecer. Despertou, algum tempo depois, e quase pulou de susto quando percebeu que a mulher estava com os olhos abertos, olhando-o como se fosse uma alucinação.

- Mione? – sua voz soou suave, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Eu tive um sonho tão bom. – ela disse com a voz rouca e baixa.

- Um sonho? – seu coração pulava de alegria. Ela acordara! Ia chamar os medibruxos, mas percebeu que ela desejava falar algo.

- Sim. Nesse sonho, você me chamava de Mione novamente. Eu já disse que adoro quando você me chama assim? – os olhos dela brilharam, quando Harry apertou sua mão, e beijou suavemente – E você dizia que me amava, dizia que faria qualquer coisa por mim... Faria qualquer coisa para que eu continuasse vivendo. Diga, Harry... Foi só um sonho?

- Não.

- Então, você fez tudo que eu precisava para continuar vivendo. – esquecendo-se de que ela ainda estava fraca, Harry a abraçou com força.

- Me perdoa, Mione. Eu nunca quis realmente mal a você. – ele murmurou, entre lágrimas, fazendo-a sorrir – Merlim sabe o quanto eu sofri esses últimos dias, lutando para não perder as esperanças de vê-la sorrir novamente. Vou entender se não quiser me perdoar, apenas peço que acredite que estou arrependido.

- Eu acredito, Harry. – ele finalmente a soltou – Há muito tempo eu percebi que não conseguiria viver sem você. É verdade, que você demorou mais que eu para perceber isso, e também é verdade que você me magoou muito, mas... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- Eu sempre soube. – ela sussurrou, com um sorriso – E você não sabe o quanto eu rezei para que você percebesse isso.

- Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mas eu prometo que agora vai ser diferente. – ele disse.

- E a Izobel? – ela perguntou, temerosa.

- Ela é linda! – Hermione respirou, aliviada – Quer vê-la?

- É o que mais desejo! – o homem levantou e caminhou até o berço. Pegou a menina ainda adormecida, e levou até a mãe.

- Ela se parece com você. – Harry a entregou à morena, que sorriu emocinada ao segurar a filha pela primeira vez.

- Nossa filha, Harry.

- Sim, nossa filha. – ele abraçou as duas, exatamente como desejara.

- Tudo bem com ela?

- Sim. Ela foi prematura, mas ganhou peso e comprimento. Vai poder ir para casa amanhã.

- Ela é realmente linda. – disse, orgulhosa, acariciando a face rosada da pequena.

- Nós começamos uma família, Mione.

- Uma família. – ela o olhou, com um sorriso.

- Apenas começamos. Não sei se lembra, mas um dia eu disse que queria ter muitos filhos! – a mulher riu.

- Ah, sim... Eu lembro! Espero que tenha reconsiderado.

- Muito pelo contrário, agora mais que nunca quero ter mais!

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Harry! Você quer mais que dez filhos? – o homem gargalhou.

- Por que não? – a mulher olhou horrorizada – Estou brincando, Mione.

- Que bom.

- Teremos quantos Merlim quiser. – ele falou, beijando a testa dela.

- Ele vai querer no máximo três! – Harry sorriu.

- Eu amo vocês.

_And you forgive me again (E você me perdoa novamente)__  
__You´re my one true friend (Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro)__  
__And I never meant to hurt you (E eu nunca pretendi te machucar)_

_**Forgive me – Evanescence **_

À medida que passava, cumprimentava os convidados que encontrava, com um sorriso de alegria nos lábios. Mal podia acreditar que estava comemorando cinco anos de casamento. Avistou Gina com um bebê nos braços, e Roger ao seu lado, e decidiu se aproximar. O casal sorriu, e Harry brincou com a pequena Amy.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento, Harry. – Gina disse, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. Estão gostando da festa?

- Muito. É muito bom ver nossos amigos reunidos. – Roger falou.

- Sim. Eu confesso que havia perdido as esperanças de presenciar momentos como este novamente. Por muito tempo pensei que não haveria mais motivos para comemorações. – Harry olhou com alegria a sua volta. A guerra roubara-lhe todos seus sonhos, e ele teve que reaprender a sonhar. Agora, com o fim da guerra, estava finalmente transformando-os em realidade.

- Nós insistimos, nós lutamos e vencemos! – a ruiva, suspirou aliviada – Agora só podemos comemorar mesmo!

- Tem razão! – Harry ergueu a taça de champanhe que levava nas mãos, e Roger fez o mesmo. Seu olhar encontrou Hermione e ele riu.

A mulher estava com o ventre aumentado devido a mais recente gravidez, e dizia algo a seus dois outros filhos; Izobel, que em breve faria seis anos, e seu irmão, que recebera o nome Ronald em homenagem ao grande amigo que não estava mais ali. Ainda não sabiam se o próximo filho seria menino ou menina, mas isso não importava para Harry ou Hermione; estavam juntos e felizes, e isso era mais que suficiente. O moreno pediu licença aos amigos, e seguiu em direção à Hermione.

- Rony! Quer parar de provocar sua irmã? – a mulher olhou feio para o pequeno que puxava uma das tranças de Izobel – E você Izobel, por favor, devolva o brinquedo dele!

- Mas ele me bateu, mamãe! – a menina protestou.

- Foi sem querer, meu amor. Tenha paciência com seu irmão, ele é pequeno. – a mulher pediu, e por fim, a menina devolveu o pequeno hipogrifo de brinquedo a Rony – Vocês são irmãos e eu quero que sejam unidos.

- Sua mãe está certa. – Harry abraçou Hermione por trás, e sorriu para os filhos.

- Desculpa, Bel. – Rony disse, fazendo os pais sorrirem.

- Eu também peço desculpas, mano. – a menina beijou o topo da cabeça do irmão.

- Agora vão brincar com as outras crianças. – ele sugeriu, enquanto acariciava o ventre de Hermione.

- Cuide dele, querida. – Hermione falou, e a menina acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos, Rony. – ela pegou a mão do irmão e ambos seguiram em direção a várias crianças que brincavam nos jardins.

- Você está feliz, Mione? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela, e a mulher sorriu.

- Não. Eu _sou_ feliz, Harry. – a mulher se virou, e passou as mãos envolta do pescoço dele.

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Por que você nunca desistiu de mim?

- Porque eu te amava.

- Sim... Mas como você conseguiu continuar me amando depois de tudo que eu te fiz?

- Eu sabia que você faria o mesmo por mim. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso – Se a guerra tivesse me afetado como te afetou, se eu ficasse completamente sem esperanças e sem perspectivas, eu sabia que você não desistiria de mim. Porque você perceberia que não era fugir que eu precisava, não era solidão que me acalmaria... Apenas seu amor conseguiria me trazer de volta.

- Tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho. – o moreno gargalhou – Claro que muitas vezes eu senti vontade de esganá-lo! E eu também queria te dar uma lição na época que a Izobel nasceu. Mas eu sabia que você tinha sofrido o bastante enquanto eu não estava bem.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ela o acariciou na face – Obrigado por ter me dado uma nova chance.

- Eu sabia que você saberia aproveitá-la. – Hermione puxou delicadamente a cabeça dele e o beijou.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking (Você é a força que me mantém andando)__  
__You are the hope that keeps me trusting (Você é a confiança que me mantém confiante)__  
__You are the life to my soul (Você é a vida para minha alma)__  
__You are my purpose (Você é meu propósito)__  
__You're everything (Você é tudo)_

_**Everything – Lifehouse**_

FIM!!

N/A 1: Antes de tudo, eu queria dizer que corri para terminar e ajeitar esse capítulo para posta-lo hoje (24/11) que é meu niver, então, vocês têm que me perdoar por eu ter demorado um pouco, eheuiheiheuiehuihe!! \o/ É um presente meu para vocês, assim como o capítulo de "O silêncio dos Inocentes" que também estarei postando hoje!!

N/A 2: Agora... ¬¬ Oh God... Eu já disse que ODEIO escrever finais!? Vocês devem ter percebido por que... ¬¬ Ficou terrível, mil perdões!! Queria que tivesse ficado mais legalzinho, mas só saiu isso mesmo / Talvez, se fosse triste, tivesse ficado melhor, né?! Eheuiheuiheuihe... Só brincando! Deu muita vontade fazer um final trágico, mas essa fic foi um presente para uma grande amiga, Nayra, e se eu matasse a Mione... o.O Nem sei o que ia acontecer comigo, eheuiehuiehuiehuiiehe...! ) Nay odeia meu lado trágico!! Bom, dear, espero que tenha gostado dessa fic... Eu agradeço por ter me ajudado a manter o Harry maldoso... Sem você, ele teria ficado meloso no cap 2, eheuiheuiheuiheuiheuih!! ) E eu agradeço a minha beta, Bárbara, e também a todas as pessoas que leram, que comentaram e votaram. Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic, e de escrever esse Harry mau e meio dark... Torço para que tenham curtido tanto quando eu!! ) Obrigada!! Beijos, PinkPotter : ) 


End file.
